Hatred, and Love
by sepherdipidi
Summary: KaiTy and ReiMax rei gets powers Tyson turns chibi Kai falls inlove Max gets a job Rei hides secretes and much much more! even if u didnt like the 1st two chap. plz read the 3rd cuz i got over writers block and i got better! please read and review!
1. 1st chapter

Jen: Ok here is the deal..... . This is my first fic. so DON'T HATE ME or else

Kai: Or else what?

Jen: Or else... .um .....just shut up!!

Kai: Shut up or what?

Jen: I'm not even gonna deal with this right now ..

Rei: I'd leave her alone if I were you Kai

Kai: Why what can she do to me

Rei: She can make you do anything she wants you to do in this story

Jen: Um .. Yea so u better watch it or you'll be in a pink tutu .he he he

Ok now who wants to do the disclaimer?.. .. crickets 

Ok ..Rei read this

Rei: ok..... it says ..... in no way does Jen own the characters in this story so by no way can she be sued

Jen: Thanks

Rei: And on the back it says 'go to the store buy eggs'

Jen: Enough Rei

Rei: then go to the black market and buy "toys"

Jen: STOP READING!

Rei: then take over the world.. gets cut-off

Jen: hahaha that was um..... a joke.... OWWWWWW don't bite my hand

Rei: well if you weren't holding my mouth shut then I wouldn't have bitten you

Jen: What ever.. .To the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

title: Hatred, and Love

"Tyson I swear if you don't get away from me I'll kill you!" Kai yelled from the living room.

"It's not my fault this chair is so small." Tyson said innocently from the chair he was trying to sit in with Kai who obviously didn't want to share. "Then sit in the couch and leave me alone!" Kai said getting very annoyed at this point not to mention angry. Tyson didn't move just gave this innocent and unknowing look. "Fine I'll go and sit over there." Kai mumbled while he was getting up to move. "NO wait for me I'll come with you." Tyson said while jolting from the chair. "What ever" Kai mumbled

"Hi guys¼ um Kai why is Tyson hanging on you?" Rei asked as he walked in with groceries "He won't get off and what took you and Max so long at the store you just went to pick up eggs milk and cereal and you left three hours ago" Kai said with a smirk crawling across his face "Um couldn't.. .find the store" Rei said while he tried to hide all of the traces of panic that were taking over his facial expressions . "Oh sure" Kai said with his smirk crawling back on his face. "uh.. I gotta go and put these away" Rei said as he ran out of the room with his face as red as a tomato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen: wow that sucked.... .but it'll get better when it goes into people's point of views

Kai: Nah it'll always suck

Rei: I liked it after all Kai it is 2 am.

Kai: so it still sucked

Jen: Be Quite! Anyways read n review plz thanks

Kai: Who'll want to review to this crap?

Jen: your mamma

Rei: Ouch Burn and Crash


	2. Rei's Magic Powers and WHAT! A chibi Tys...

Jen: Ok the first chapter brought me to a total of 4 GREAT reviews……wow 4 whole reviews…..newayz here's the second chapter

Kai:……..4 reviews? It wasn't that good

Rei:……………

Jen: yea and the first review was your mama I guess she really liked it

Kai: at least my mama isn't stupid

Jen: like mine is?

Kai: yea your mama is so stupid that she got locked in a grocery store and starved to death

Jen: so that's better than being as ugly as your mom cuz your mama went out side and all the dogs ran away from fright

Rei: you guys STOP IT

Jen: sorry

Kai: not

Jen: what ever

Kai: you wanna bring it on?

Jen: Yea lets take this out side

Kai: Nah I aint fighting a girl

Jen: what you scared?

Kai: yea right you wish! Bring It On!

Jen and Kai walk out the door arguing

Rei: um I guess that I have to introduce the next chapter…..well here it is hope you like it

Rei's New magic powers and a chibi Tyson?

After Rei fixed his hair and decided to cook dinner there was some time for just Rei…

Rei's P.O.V.-

Finally I have some peace! No more yelling or fights. "Hey!!! Tyson give that back!" "No way Max I found it" "Give it NOW!" "finders keepers losers weepers" well I guess I thought to soon. Man is there no rest for me around here? I wish I had some power to make this end….Oh well better find out what's wrong "Hey Tyson give Max his boxers" "But Rei ya' know finders keepers losers weepers" "NOW!" "ok man don't have a cow" all I need is a nap hmm.. I wonder if there was a time that Tyson wasn't like this? "Hey Ty was there a time when you weren't like this?" "yea when I was little I was perfect" wow I wonder what he means by 'perfect' heh probably like a perfect demon child hehehe neways I need a nap….zzzzZzzzzzZzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzz "Hello Rei" great whose this nut-case? "Um who are you?" "I am the Genie that heard your wish" great she's more than a nut-case "what wish?" "the wish that you have a magic to stop the yelling and fighting" "And you can grant this wish how?" "With my powers I can grant you 3 wishes or until I get another master" o great I need to get away from this freak "uh…I'm gonna go" "As you wish master but first let me grant you your first wish" "That's not necessary really"

"Oh but it is" suddenly a whirling light engulfs Rei Oh crap what's happening? "no need to worry master I shall not hurt you" And with that the genie disappeared and a bottle was put in her place Great I'm going crazy! I do wish Tyson would act his age though…….

Normal P.O.V.-

"OH NO REI COME HERE QUIKE!!!!!" Max yelled from the kitchen "Max what is it? What's wrong?" Rei asked franticly "T-T-T-T-Tyson's a chibi!!!" "Oh great ugh and what's that smell?" "Looks like he got a load down there" Kai said appearing from no where "Kai don't do that" Rei and Max said in chorus

"humph what ever" "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH ME WANT KAI ME WANT KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KKAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" little chubby Tyson yelled out at the top of his lungs "snickering um Kai I don't know for sure but I think he wants you" Rei said innocently "hahaha very funny give him to me" and with that Kai walked out of the room with chibi Tyson in his arms.

Jen: well it was a little better right

Rei: yea but um what happened to your eye and where's Kai?

Jen: He gave me a black eye and he's getting out of a dumpster right now

Rei: good fight?

Jen: Oh yea that'll teach him to make fun of my mama

Rei: Yea but I feel bad

Jen: Why?

Rei: Cause of his child hood

Jen: your right let me get him and appologize

reaches of screen and pulls Kai on

Jen: Kai I'm sorry

Kai: It's Ok but NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!

Jen: ok I won't now say the ending parts

Kai: fine lets see Jen worked hard on this and even though its not very good she hopes you like it and read and review and she doesn't care if you critisize at all because it wasn't very good so read and review

Jen: Hey! Well that sums it up   
Love ya'll lots Jen


	3. Chibi Ty and Kai

Jen: Now chapter 3 which will be my best ever cuz I got a new muse

Rei: you already have two…me and Kai who else do you need?

Jen: Jake!!!

Kai: who is Jake?

Jake: Me!

Jen: yup that's Jake! now ya'll get along and no fighting or I'll banish you all ok?

All 3 muses: yes ma'am

Jen: good now on to the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi Ty and Kai

As we all know Tyson is now a chibi who only wants Kai all because of Rei's wish and magic what will happen?

"Great now what am I supposed to do with a kid like you?" Kai said looking down at the now sleeping Tyson in his arms

Kai's P.O.V.-

Awww he's so cute----wait! What am I thinking? Did I just call Tyson CUTE!?!?!?!?! Man I don't even know how to take care of a kid what if I mess up? He's only a kid now. What if I make him hate me? I have a way of doing that to people but I don't want to have him hate me not Ty! Even worse what if I hurt him? I could never live with myself after that! What am I going to do?

Narrator's P.O.V.-

Kai sat there for a while absorbing all of the soft warmth that Tyson was giving off never wanting to let him go. Even though Kai may not have realized it at the time he never really would let go of Tyson. He would always care for him and nothing could ever change that fore that is what destiny is for right? If anything ever tried to take Tyson from Kai, Kai would fight back with all of his power even if it cost him his own life because what he would later realize he was feeling is a very rare thing called true love. And not even destiny is supposed to break true love right? Well Kai was the type of person who didn't even believe in love. That is until he understood what he felt for Tyson which would take him longer than most people because to him true love is nothing or was nothing but a myth made up by elders. But how long would it take Tyson to make Kai realize this? Maybe shorter than we expected…..

Kai's P.O.V.-

Aw man how long have I been asleep? Oh no where is Tyson?!?!?!!?? CRAP! GOTTA FIND HIM Kai looked down and saw a little Tyson just starting to stir from his drowsy sleep "Kai what matter?" awwww listen to his voice. CRAP! I did it again! I'll make a mental note not to do that any more "oh nothing now go back to sleep" Kai said that with a little more emotion than he had ever used and suddenly Tyson started shivering oh no what if he gets sick?!?!?! "Tyson what's wrong? Are you cold? Want a blanket?" "Blankie blankie blankie?" even when he does that it's cute…. And with that Kai got up and brought Tyson to his room to get him his "blankie" hmm…what type of blanket would he like? Maybe this blue one? Oh wait I got the perfect one! And with that thought Kai pulled out a red blanket with a dragon that looked like dragoon's twin "Hey Ty you awake?" "Uh huh" Man he must be tired. "How do you like this blankie?" "blankie….Drangoon……DRAGOON BLANKIE!!!!!!" wow I guess I know how to get this kids attention! Heh..it might come in handy some time….YAWN (Tyson) well he's tired I better tuck him in and then go to bed myself "Ty come on! You got to go to bed now!" "NO ME WANNA SLEEP WITH KAI!!!" "NO" "PWEASE!" "fine come on" man he's still stubborn "story time?" awww he looks so cute and innocent like that "fine lets see…once upon a time there was a prince named.." Snore wow he goes to sleep fast….. Well I better do the same. I haven't got a good night sleep in a week… oh well

Normal P.O.V.-

And with that Kai and Tyson had their first real bonding time not to mention their first night in the same bed together (not like that perves…lol jk bout callin you perves don't worry I'm one too.) Kai just hoped that Rei and max didn't know anything……but did they?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen: well I think that was my best one so far!

Rei: yea but where was I and you're a perve? Wow

Jen: yea and you already got a long part

Rei: so

Kai: I think it was your best

Jen: Really? Thanks that means a lot to me! hugs Kai

Kai: yea well it was your best but you couldn't get worse than your other two

Jen: so it still means a lot so now you get to do the ending!!!

Kai: fine um….she says please read and review OR ELSE…….she'll only write more if you review


	4. Weird Chibi morning

Jen: awwww cheer up Max! it's not that bad

Max: But all I got in this story was a few words

Jen: I'll put you in this chap ok?

Max: ok

Jen: good

Kai: can we get on with it?

Jen: hold up futurama is on after that I'll write

Kai: fine but if I don't feel like being a muse then it's your fault

Jen: shhhhhhhhh it's starting

Rei: wow…

Kai: what ever

an hour later

Jen: I'm back

Rei: but that was only a half hour show

Jen: so?

Rei: you were gone an hour

Jen: so?

Rei: why?

Jen: Inuyasha!

All: oh

Weird Chibi morning

---------------------------

a snowy morning

"Rei do you think that something is going on between Tyson and Kai?" Max asked naively "yea I think they are trying to hide something from us" Rei now had a sly smirk on his face

Max's P.O.V.-

Now I know Kai likes his own space but there's more than a secret….I wonder if he's falling in love…Kai? Yea right Kai gay HA that's a good one! Oh well I shouldn't judge I just hope if he is he'll be as happy as me and Rei!…..wow last night was great!!!! Well I think I'll go and wake Kai up…opens door where is he?

Earlier that morning at…4 am…..

Kai felt something warm crawl on him but he decided to ignore it. Then he felt something small tug at his hair "come on Kai wakey wakey eggs and bakey" Tyson chanted cheerfully. Kai's suddenly felt happy inside

Kai's P.O.V.-

Wow I thought that this was all a dream! "Hey Ty good morning" "YAY KAI UP!!!" wow he's even hyper in the morning "Ty what time is it" "ummm…this many" Tyson held up 4 fingers heh Tyson up a 4 I would never believe it. I must be dreaming "you no dreaming Kai, you awake" what the frig.? "how did you know I was thinking that?" man now what he's psychic? Tyson only shrugged " now what do you want this early?" man here it comes "Me want…..CAKE!!" yup same old Tyson "uh….ok lets walk to the store ok?" "ok!!!"

later at the store

"ok Ty what do you want?" "um…I want that, that, that, that, that, that, that, that, that, and…that!!!" yup defiantly the same Tyson "uhh...are you sure?" "YEA" "ok you herd him miss" "yes sir right away….that'll be $56.40...thank you and come again" they sat down and all Kai could do was watch Tyson eat it's like watching a king get ready for battle…beautiful but saddening at how I can never have him…oh well I guess could live with just watching him…but the thought of how I'll never have him just tears me up… "Kai what wrong?" "huh? Oh nothing. Are you done already? Well lets go" "k k Kai" well he can still shovel it in….

meanwhile

Max's P.O.V.-

Maybe he went to the store….I'll walk around and look for him…

Normal P.O.V.-

random people "don't you think he's young to have a child?" "he can't be more than 15 and that kid is at least 2 so he must have had him when he was…" "What the hell is wrong with you people !! Can't a guy take a kid for a walk without being ridiculed with false facts!!!!!" Kai said while getting pissed "Oh hey Kai hi Tyson where were you two?" Max asked as he rounded the corner "hi Max we were getting breakfast" "HIYA MAXIE!!!" Tyson screamed happily "cool so what are you gonna do to day is there practice?" Max asked as though he was staling "no practice and I don't know probably a park or something" Kai said turning a little red "Oh ok well I'll see you later then" "Bye" "BYE MAXIE"

later that day after the park where Tyson was chasing an ice-cream truck and after dinner around 8pm.

Kai decided to go to sleep with Tyson again but how long would Tyson stay a chibi? Would he be back to normal in the morning? Would Kai turn into a chibi when Tyson was back? (the only way to find out is to read the next chapters)

Jen: well that was interesting

Kai: Yea it really was

Rei: it's just a story

Jen and Kai: what?

Jen: we meant Inuyasha

Rei: ………..oh…

Jen: anywayz let me know if u liked it cuz I wont write more if I don't get reviews!!!

Kai: what about the poll?

Rei: what poll?

Jen: this one…ok I wanna know what you people want as pairings…and if you have suggestions let me know thanks and love ya'll Jen

A) Kai x Tyson

B) Max x Tyson

C) Max x Rei

D) Rei x Kai


	5. Juice, Baths, and the last night as a ch...

Jen: hey ya'll I'm back

Rei: did you ever notice that you say ya'll but you live in New York?

Jen: so?

Rei: people in New York don't usually say ya'll

Jen: so what I like being different!

Rei: ok then you think of more for the chapters

Jen: yea ya wanna hear?

Rei: sure

Jen: whispers

Rei: laughs don't you think that's mean?

Jen: yea but I aint doing it so don't worry I'm too nice to do that

Kai: yea she'd be dead meat if she did!

Jen: says who?

Kai: says me!

Jen: O YEA!!

Kai: Yea!!

Rei: STOP!! Now…on with the story in which she doesn't own any of the characters so she can't be sued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juice, Baths, and the final night as a chibi

-------------------------------------------------

As they awoke in the morning Kai noticed that Tyson wasn't the most dirt free chibi ever

"Come on Ty you need a bath!" Kai was now getting impatient "NO!!!" little chibi Tyson screamed in a shrill voice "ok fine if I give you juice will you take it later?" "Yea!" Tyson cheered . Kai made his way to the fridge where the others had not gotten to and reached for the juice. He then got a cup and set it on the table in front of Tyson. "Me wanna pour!!!" "ok but be careful, if you spill it you have to take a bath now ok?" Kai asked as though he knew he would spill it "okay" and sure enough lil' Tyson spilled the juice. "uh o" Tyson said innocently "yea now you got to go and take a bath" "YAY BATH!!!"

Kai's P.O.V.-

Wait didn't he just want to not take a bath? Oh well he's still strange and indecisive… "come on Ty lets go" "ok…will you come to?" what?!?! Great now I got to take a bath with a chibi…he is cute though….well I should to make sure he doesn't drowned… "ok I'll come too" "YAY!" "Ty do you want a bath or a shower?" "ummm…showa!" "ok then it's a shower"

Normal P.O.V.-

To skip the whole shower seen…Tyson got clean but wouldn't stop asking questions about why his "something" wasn't as big as Kai's "something" and wouldn't let soap get on him until he was held in place by Kai's strong arm. After that they got dried off and changed. "well what do you want to do now?" Kai asked in a waiting tone "hmmmm….beyblade" Tyson answered happily "ok…you think you can beat me?" Kai asked with his left eyebrow raised "Yea!" "wanna make a bet on that?" Kai asked knowing he would win but wouldn't keep anything of Tyson's "Yea if you win you get my…hat and if I win I get…you!!" "ok your on!" they walked to the beyblade dish "1, 2, 3, LET IT RIP" they yelled and almost as soon as Kai's blade entered the dish it got knocked out

Kai's P.O.V.-

WHAT THE?!?! How did he… "YAY now I get you!" hey maybe being his won't be that bad after all…hehehe "Guys it's time for dinner!" Rei called from inside

Normal P.O.V.-

They went inside and ate dinner "Kai you do know when he goes back to normal he might not remember this right?" Rei asked "Yea I know" Kai answered in reply "But I also don't know when he will change back" "But Kai you shouldn't get to attached to him like this" Rei said caringly "I know I shouldn't"

Later that night….

"read story?" Tyson asked sleepily "ok Ty…..but first I want you to know that I'll miss you when you're back to normal" "I know" "ok once upon a time there was a boy named Tyson and…once again you're asleep before I finish" Kai turned out the lights and placed a single kiss on the top of Tyson's forehead…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen: well that was fun….

Rei: yea I can see you're really enthusiastic about it

Jen: o…yea…really…enthusiastic

Kai: you made me take a bath with him!!!???

Jen: Yup and didn't you like it?

Kai: no I feel like a perv. now!

Jen: I never said you weren't

Kai: at least I'm not as perverted as you

Jen: so I like my perverted-ness

Kai: what ever…ppl plz read and review if you want cuz she won't update if she don't get lots of reviews then she won't write more which means I won't have to take anymore baths with Tyson!


	6. Morning Tyson and night Chibi Kai

Jen: LEAVE ME ALONE whimpers

Rei: awwww just tell us what's wrong

Jen: why do you want to know?

Rei: because I'm not mean like Kai is…

Jen: No I aint gonna tell you how I went on vacation and then my friend took the guy that liked and wont stop talkin bout him n her n I wanna kill myself cuz I really like him and she's like 'oh I'll do anything for him even fuck him if he wants because I love him' I mean come on she's only friggin 13 n desperate for a boy friend and I hate my life n everything like my family is messed up n now my mom is sendin me to a therapist cuz I got depression n have too many suicide thoughts n omg ppl can here this…

Rei: don't be sad cuz u got to go and write some more

Kai: Yeah don't you think a month is enough?

Jen: HEY I wuz I'm Maine and stuff

Rei: Hey cheer up lots of ppl do to therapists…like Kai

Kai: Yeah….Hey Rei!!!! chases Rei

Jen: well there they go again ..and I finally got time to update so here it goes….

Morning Tyson and night Chibi Kai

-------------------------------------------

As morning crept up…..

Tyson's P.O.V.

Wow that was the best sleep I've ever had….ahhh Kai? Why am I in bed with Kai? And why am I wearing…NOTHING!!?? Oh crap I gotta get outta here before he wakes up… silence its just how do I get out of here with out getting caught in one of his traps?…Oh well.… I mind as well just enjoy the time I have here with him….

Normal P.O.V.

Kai was un aware of the fact that Tyson was back to normal but he bigger problems with his dreams..

Kai's Dream wavy dream squiggle thingies 

NO!! Voltaire get away from me and Tyson!!!!! No please don't hurt him…NOOO TYSON!!!!!!! NOOOOO!! gets up and runs no I wont go back….. looks around 

T-T-Tala what are you doing here

"I'm here to make you realize how much you're wasting your time on that pig Tyson"

He's not a pig and I..I love hi---Tala where are you going?

"I'm your friend so I'm going to let you see what your life is going to be like with that stupid fat ass"

What's that?….

"Just look into it"

Nooo no that's not gonna happen!!!

"oh yes it is and I just don't want it to"

But how can I stop it?

"stay away from Tyson"

Voltaire? Get away from me!! Ahhhhh..

The end of Kai's dream

Kai suddenly jumped up covered in sweat from the nights horrors

"oh no Tyson your back to normal…and I cant let that happen to you" Kai slowly whispered into Tyson's ear and rolled onto his side and drifted back to sleep

"Let what happen to me?…Kai are you awake?" Tyson said softly but it was too late Kai was already in a deep sleep again "Maybe I should leave" Tyson whispered silently and he found it surprisingly easy to get out of the room with out waking Kai from his deep and finally peaceful sleep. Then he slipped into his own room unnoticed by anyone's sleepy eyes.

Later that morning

"Kai are you sure you're ok? I mean you've been getting sick for an hour now" Rei said pleadingly but the stubborn Kai just pushed him aside with out a word. "Max go and make sure he doesn't puke out his lungs ok?" "yea no problem Rei" max went and followed Kai just in time to see him throw up and turn into a chibi "REI COME HERE!" max yelled "oh no not again…" Rei and max took Kai to Tyson's room "you stay in here ok Kai?" "ok" and with that Rei and max left Kai in Tyson's room

Jen: well? Am I that bad?

Rei: no I liked it

Kai: you said you wouldn't say anything about my dreams… sniff 

Jen: awwww I'm sorry

Kai: and why isn't Kenny in any of this?

Jen: well because I don't like Kenny that much

Rei: that's mean…

Jen: I'm sorry I just don't

Kai: well what ever just read and review

Rei: but you shouldn't say stuff like that

Jen: I can say what ever I want


	7. Chibi Kai and the new visitors

Jen- HI GUYS!!!!!!!!

Rei- man I was sleeping

Jen- who u calling a man?!

Kai- you

Jen- Do I look like or even sound like a man to you?!?!

Rei- come on you know I didn't mean it like that

Kai- yeah you do look and sound like a guy

Jen-you're gonna pay for that one Hiwatari

Kai- just try to do something to me

Rei- Just get to the story

Jen- why it aint like any one likes it you can see that in the reviews I mean no one reviews anymore

Rei- but remember you need to be happy

Jen- why?

Rei- you don't remember? Tala's going to be in this chapter

Kai- what?! NO! not him again

Jen- oh yea!!! Ok me happy now!!! I love Tala takes out a picture of Tala and hugs and kisses it Ok now someone do the disclaimer and start the chapter

Kai- Jen doesn't own anyone or anything here except herself so she doesn't want to be sued by people……

Chibi Kai and the new visitors

Tyson suddenly awoke to a small naked Kai tugging at his hair "ugh what the--?" Tyson said as he tried to figure out what was happening "Play Play Play play with me Ty!" chibi Kai kept chanting as he tugged at Tyson's red jacket "we can play later Kai but now lets get you some clothes and get you washed up ok?" Tyson said with an eyebrow raised "k k" answered lil Kai in a cute lil adorable chibi voice "ok first things first…lets get you pants" Tyson looked all around in his drawers until he suddenly came upon a old Halloween costume of a little bear "well how would you like to be in a bear out fit?" Tyson asked Kai trying to hold back the laughter of seeing the older Kai in a bear costume

"YAY COSTUME!!!" Kai cheered and giggled with happiness. After Tyson had gotten Kai into the bear costume he thought of how much cuter Kai would be with out the four blue triangles that were on his cheek. "Kai come on lets take those blue triangles off your face" but all Kai did was look down "Kai what's wrong?" Tyson asked not knowing why Kai had gotten sad "blue thingies no come off" Kai said trying to hold back the tears. "what do you mean they don't come off?!" Tyson said almost not able to hold back the loudness of his surprise. "Kai was bad so Grandpa punished Kai" Kai answered still looking at the ground "You mean your grandpa made you get tattoos? How old were you? that's just plain cruel" Tyson said not realizing that he was saying this and not just thinking it. And the intensity of Tyson's voice made Kai break out in tears and ear shattering sobs. "awwww I didn't mean to make you cry" Tyson said as he picked up the little chibi Kai and started to rub his back like a mother would do to a new born baby. "It's ok don't cry" Tyson said soothingly as he placed a kiss on Kai's forehead "what's that?" chibi Kai asked confused as he put a hand to forehead as if he was expecting to see blood all over his hand "you mean you've never had a kiss before?" "nope" "well come on lets get you some breakfast and show everyone your new bear outfit" "YAY"

Meanwhile….

ring ring ring "hello" Rei said as he answered his cell phone "Hey Rei its Jen and Tala" "Oh hey what's up?" "nothing really we just got a call from max on the answering machine and couldn't get a hold of him….it said something about Kai being a chibi and stuff" "oh yea uh that…well you see…something happened and now he will only stay with Tyson and Tyson will probably end up killing him on his own so can you ummm…come over and help?" "yea sure no problem we'll be over in five minutes ok?" "ok thanks a bunch" "no problem" "bye" "see ya"

Jen- dude I gotta go

Rei- why?

Jen- I got mad bad cramps and Inuyasha's on

Kai- excuses, excuses

Jen- what ever I don't feel like fighting right now

Kai- who said I was gonna start a fight?

Jen- what ever, Rei do the pleasures

Rei- Read and review plz to make Jen feel better BYE!


End file.
